Carbon black, as is well known in the art, can be produced by introducing a feedstock and the hot gases produced by the combustion of fuel and oxidant into a reactor. Feedstock is pyrolytically decomposed into carbon black. Carbon black-containing smoke is recovered from the reactor, filtered, and the separated carbon black is utilized in various applications, particularly as an important ingredient in tires.
Plastic materials or normally solid polymers are increasingly used for various purposes. However, particularly when these plastic materials are not biodegradable, these materials constitute a problem for the waste disposal. It would therefore be desirable to have a process available by which normally solid polymers, e.g., scrap plastic from plastic factory, can be converted into a useful product.